Tegid Madoxx
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Tegid- '''Welsh for fair, or Latin for silent (both playing into her character) '''Madoxx- '''Good or Generous (Derived of Madoc) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''Aria MirthraLOIDS |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3-C4' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Demphsey Gillie-'House owner 'Basil Murphey- 'LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE 'Lumina Victore- 'Partner, rival in Basil '23/Elias-''' 'Basil not Basil?' 'Tilly Roni- '''House owner, friend |- | align="center"|AGE |'20 | align="center"|GENRE |'Creepy songs preferably ' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'172 lbs or 78 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Spear ' | align="center"|CREATOR |'CursedOne/Amethyst-chan' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'4" ' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Cursed One/Amethyst-chan' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'November 18' | align="center"|LIKES | Basil, plants, interior desgin, Basil, 'hunting' with Lumina, Basil, spicy food, and Basil | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'''-''' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being alone, Tilly' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Tegid is an obsessive, clingy kind of girl who becomes obsessed with anyone that 'saves' her. She misunderstands the concept of love and huts those she feels affection for. She also enjoys having wild fun at times. |} 'History: ' Tegid was a Welsh child taken in the the lab experiments with Basil, 23, and Lumina. However, she was originally 16M-a male child. Thanks to her lower number she was able to grow a direct bond with both the boys, however the experiments took a toll on weak mind, and it broke completely. After death, the brain was taken and placed into a robotic child shell-same as Kumina's brain had been. There was a mix-up though, and Tegid's brain was placed into a female shell. Whent he lab shut down Tegid was deactivated like all the rest-however, not falling out the back like Lumina had, she lay dormant inside a warehouse until something triggered her awake. The travel had worn her head screws loose, but not yet prone to falling apart. When she stumbled out and witnessed some highschool children after a while of wandering, she implanted false memories and began attending. In this way, Tegid led an average life until involvement in a bad crowd, and some abuse on her part by those around her (mostly physical). This led to her warped concept of 'love=stabby :D' and then on her first murder, her boyfriend. After this she was lost and had suffered some damage to her already loose head, making it prone to falling off. Eventually, Tegid wound up in the alley where Basil found her, with too much damage done to her voice to speak. Basil took pity on her, and led her home where he eventually repaired her. This was a horrible idea, as she then started to attack Basil, since love and pain come hand in hand in her mind. Lumina did not take to this and attempted to kick out Tegid, which lasted for all of a night before she returned with chloroform and a bag to kidnap Basil. It is here when she met 23 (the first of the AriaMirthras to see him), and mistook him as Basil. She waited outside until morning, content to think Basil was there. Tegid did not return to the house until helping Lumina's escape from the second institution. This being said, she did not return for a while still in case of a chase. When both returned safely,she took a second in command position in Lumina's mob. 'Other Information: ' Tegid is made fun of by Lumina for her flat chest, since she is the only female of the group to have a cup size smaller than a C. Tegid is very sensitive at times but it all just flushes away down her head. Tegid's name is a Welsh boy's name, which is intended on her flat chest being compared to a boy's, as well as her brain originally being male. Tegid is a Yandere 'Download Links: ' ACT 1: http://www.4shared.com/zip/zzEeO1Yl/Tegid_Madoxx.html